powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Gibken
"GokaiBlue!" Joe Gibken is the second-in-command of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Biography Joe was once a member of the Zangyack's Imperial Special Forces, but when he was instructed to kill a group of captive children on his first mission, he refused and was imprisoned for attacking his superior officers while having their prisoners escape, only managing to escape thanks to the apparent sacrifice of his friend Sid. While on the run with a 1,000,000 bounty on his head, unable to settle anywhere in one place due to the tracking collar on him, Joe was saved from his executioners by Captain Marvelous, whom he vowed to follow after Captain Marvelous managed to get the collar off through painstaking effort. After discovering that Sid had not died but became Barizorg, unable to save him to his dismay, Joe realizes he had already found a new family in the form of the Gokaiger crew without realizing it, and decides to let go of his past. GokaiBlue In battle he duel-wields the GokaiSabres. Often he positions himself in-between enemies so he can battle both at once. Arsenal *'Mobirates' *'GokaiBuckle' *'GokaiSabre' *'GokaiGun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiJet' Transformations As a Gokaiger, GokaiBlue has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 35 blue rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. He's also been known to take on powers of past female blue rangers, with the suit becoming a male version of its previous design. Blue Rangers *AoRanger (Episode 1, The Flying Ghost Ship) **Goranger Hurricane *Dia Jack (Episode 6, 10) **J.A.K.Q. Hurricane **Dengeki Kick **Big Bomber *Battle France (The Flying Ghost Ship) *DenjiBlue (Episode 8) **Denji Punch *VulShark (Episode 7) *GoggleBlue (Episode 8) **Ribbon Sparks *DynaBlue (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie) **Super Dynamite *Blue Turbo (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack *FiveBlue (199 Heroes Movie) *Blue Swallow (male version) (Episode 9) **Bird Blaster *TriceraRanger (Episode 11, 14) **Triceralance *TenmaRanger (Episode 5, 22) **Qi-Power Bomber **Dairinken *NinjaBlue (Episode 21) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru *OhBlue (Episode 22) **Chōriki Dynamite Attack *Blue Racer (Episode 14) *GingaBlue (Episode 11, 13, 20) **Starbeast Sword **Mechanical Blade Kiba - Kiba Claw *GoBlue (Episode 23) *GaoBlue (Episode 7, 8, 9) **Shark Cutters *HurricaneBlue (male version) (Episode 2) **Keitaininto Hayatemaru *AbareBlue (Episode 22) **AbaLaser **Tricera Bunker *DekaBlue (Episode 1, 3, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship) **D-Sniper **D-Rod *MagiBlue (male version) (Episode 1, 3) **MagiPhone **MagiStick *BoukenBlue (Episode 10, 21) **Blow Knuckle **Scope Shot *GekiBlue (Episode 7) *Go-On Blue (Episode 5, 19, 199 Heroes Movie) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Garage Launcher *ShinkenBlue (Episode 1, 12, 18) **Secret Katana Shinkenmaru *GoseiBlue (Episode 22) **Tensouder **Seaick Bowgun Other Colors *Big One (Episode 3) **Big Baton *GaoRed (Episode 2) *AbareBlack (Episode 3) **Dino Thruster *MagiShine (Episode 17) **MagiLamp Buster *BoukenRed (Stageshow, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) **Dual Crusher *GoseiKnight (Episode 18) **Leon Laser Summons For attacks, GokaiBlue's been seen to somehow summon manifestations of past rangers. He is the first ever seen doing so. *Five-sword One-man Final Wave (Episode 4) ** GingaBlue ** ShinkenBlue ** HurricaneBlue ** MagiBlue ** GoseiBlue Personality *A calm man, whose words are few. A compliment from this man is rare, a man with a serious personality who is hard on himself. Always training up his abilities with weapons, and never misses. Has known Marvelous the longest, and as such, he understands Marvelous the best out of the entire crew. Trivia *After escaping from Zangyack, his bounty was 1,000,000, then doubled after the Gokaigers hinder Zangyack's efforts on Earth. This is then raised even further to 4,000,000. *Joe is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts share the same color as them (the other being Marvelous). *Even though Joe is a serious loner, several of his counterparts (DenjiBlue, Blue Three, Change Pegasus, Blue Flash, Blue Mask, TriceraRanger, TenmaRanger, NinjaBlue, OhBlue, Blue Racer, GaoBlue, and BoukenBlue) are much more lighthearted and childish. Additionally, four of them (Blue Dolphin, Blue Swallow, HurricaneBlue, and MagiBlue) were originally female. Category:Sentai Blue Category:Rival Category:Sentai second-in-command